


trembling hands

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: just let them REST alex [14]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Sad, hands tell you a lot about people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Relationships: Brock & Sasha Racket, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Series: just let them REST alex [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514891
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	trembling hands

Sasha sits on a roof in Cairo, and her hands are still. Her hands are always still, always steady, because in her line of work, trembling hands mean broken lockpicks, mean getting caught, mean sitting deathly still as Barrett tells her exactly how easy it would be to replace her with another thief, if she doesn’t do better.

Sasha thinks about Zolf, whose hands were steady like hers, but in a different way. Sasha’s hands are thin and calloused and nimble, and meant for traps. Meant for wire tangles and dagger twists and agile things, and Zolf’s- aren’t. 

Zolf had thick hands, with callouses and scars and when he bandaged her up they always seemed on the edge of a tremble. Like the only thing keeping them steady was the determination to not cause her any more pain than he needed to. Sasha liked Zolf’s hands, admired them. 

Hamid’s hands tremble, a lot. When he’s excited they shake and when he cries they tremble and when he’s angry they’re scaly and clawed. She wonders how he can stand it, having such an obvious thing that tells the world he’s upset. Off balance. 

(Brock had hands like Hamid’s. Brock’s hands were less delicate, scarred from his courier work, but they would always shake with excitement. Brock would shake with excitement from head to toe and sometimes Sasha would just watch him. Envy him, for a moment, for his motion.)

Sasha sits perfectly still on a roof in Cairo and her hands don’t shake and her legs don’t kick and not an ounce of her energy is wasted and she wishes she had Grizzop here to move for her.


End file.
